The present disclosure is generally related to data center equipment. An increasing number of data centers being built to satisfy the demands of popular Internet services such as social media, cloud computing and the like. Large data centers may cover hundreds of thousands of square feet, and may house an equivalent number of individual computing nodes. Management of such a complex operation may require equally complex monitoring equipment. The monitoring equipment ensures the data center as a whole is performing as desired, and facilitates troubleshooting and correcting problems. Such monitoring solutions can be expensive, and may not always follow the improvements in cost-to-performance ratio that is seen in the computing equipment itself.